Dev Wiki:Sandbox/Maintainership
Maintainership of content on refers to the rights and responsibilities that come with keeping that content functional and up-to-date. It is preferable for every piece of user content placed on - scripts, stylesheets, Lua modules and applications - to have one or more maintainers that keep it up to date and error-less, as well as answer feature requests of users (by either marking them out-of-scope or too niche for the script, allowing more advanced configuration or implementing the requested feature). Unmaintained content should ideally be archived/deleted, in case it is no longer needed or has been superseded, or assigned a new maintainer under the maintainership rules outlined below. Rules Obtaining In order for a user to be marked as a maintainer, there are a few rules that apply: # If the user is the author of the piece of content, they are automatically marked as its maintainer. # A maintainer may assign other maintainers if all other maintainers as well as the user being assigned agree to it. # In case the content has no maintainer assigned, other users who contributed to it may apply for maintainership to be granted by administrators. Due to many factors, such as how trustworthy the user is, how much they contributed to the piece of content and others, this must be reviewed on a case-by-case basis. # If a former maintainer of a piece of content continues contributing to it, they may re-add themselves as the maintainer. Unmaintained content A piece of content may be marked as unmaintained in the following cases: # All maintainers do not respond to talkpage messages regarding script review or bug reports for over three months. # All maintainers have been globally blocked for over three months or their accounts have been disabled. # The piece of content has been dysfunctional for over six months. Changing maintained content # Unlike unmaintained content, content with a maintainer assigned may be changed under one of these conditions: ## The user changing the content is a maintainer of it. ## All maintainers have not responded to proposed changes in over two weeks. ## The change has occurred under an intervention and the maintainer has been contacted afterwards. ## A maintainer has given prior approval for the change. # Changes to maintained JavaScript scripts that haven't been submitted for review are always allowed for the purpose of proposing changes. # Changes to content that introduce no functional or stylistic changes are allowed regardless of the above rules. # If maintained content is changed while none of the above requirements have been met, one or more maintainers must be contacted to review the changes afterwards. If the maintainers do not find the irregular change acceptable, the user will be given an official warning and after three of such warnings they will be blocked for not following the maintainership policy. Additional rules # Community-maintained content is content with no specific maintainer - it has been historically updated by over 20 users with varying knowledge and it does not need to be assigned a maintainer. # Maintainer position abuse occurs when a maintainer of highly-used content submits changes to it that the vast majority of users disagree to; such cases may result in the user being unmarked as the maintainer and prevented from regaining their position. # Cases in which maintainers don't have a final say over the content are cases in which the content violates 's policy, Fandom Terms of Use or the . See also * Interventions — a way to mass-introduce community-agreed changes to many scripts without prior maintainer approval.